


This Time of Year

by Neon_Opal



Series: Late Night Lover Conversations-  will cover many cannons and parrings [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, Loyalty, Multi, Nostalgia, Old Friends, Past Character Death, Stand Alone, Stars, The One Ring - Freeform, Triple Drabble, camp fire., night sky, remembering people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn and Legolas sit by the fire and think about the battles cause by the On Ring and Arwen who has diminished and gone into the west. They admit to sadness...so if you think that makes them OCC because it's weak to do that...I just think they admit they feel and have emotions.</p><p>everything in this series works as a stand alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time of Year

**Author's Note:**

> another one of these odd late night conversation drabbles that keep poping into my head

~*~

This was the time of year that Aragorn and Legolas often sat together and remembered lost friends and the struggles for the One Ring and all the battles. Comrades that had fallen with the nameless others they never knew, fallen in the war over evil. They sat together by a small fire looking up at the stars, the smell of the smoke mixing with the crushed grass and earth under them in the night air.

“Do you think they remember us Legolas? The ones who are gone? What they fought for?” Aragorn asked Legolas placing his head on the blond elves shoulder and feeling overwhelmed by melancholy for the moment. It seemed they had known each other forever, been through too much together.

“Of course they remember us. It just seems sad to us missing them...” He put his arm around Aragorn and rubbed his shoulder.

“And those who have gone to the West to diminish? It almost seems cruel. Arwen left me for peace and tranquility.” He said fingering the gem from her he still wore around his neck.

“I’m sorry. It’s so different for elves. We think differently we live so long. That doesn’t mean she loved you less.” Legolas told him. He still missed people too and had lived over a dozen more lifetimes than the other man. He took Aragon’s’ chin in his hand and turned him to face him. “Believe what I say, try not to let it trouble you, she had to go know that. She’s not like me in that.” Legolas’ heart sometimes ached for her as well.

“Yes, I know but it still hurts.” He hugged the elf, his once source of comfort in this.

“It will. But I’ll stay.” He told him as Aragorn stroked his long glowing hair. “As I promised.”

“I know. Thank you.” And he pressed a kiss to Legolas’ head.

~*~


End file.
